


Another Adventure

by maarvehl



Series: When Sins Meet Fairies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BAMF Elizabeth, Elizabeth Liones-centric, Fluff, Happy, Help, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because elizabeths power needs to be appreciated, wendy isnt a little kid anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarvehl/pseuds/maarvehl
Summary: Elizabeth Liones expected to have a normal, rainy day. Instead she found six old friends on her doorstep, and was brought into another adventure to assist them on their job.
Relationships: Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Series: When Sins Meet Fairies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802197
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56





	1. This is Where We'll Find the Light to Guide Us

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the second part of a series, so i suggest reading the first part 'A New Adventure' before this one to fully understand. this will contain spoilers for the seven deadly sins manga, so don't read this if you aren't all caught up.

A four year old with silver hair was running around his room, bored out of his mind. Elizabeth was unwilling to admit that she, the four year olds mother, was also bored. What was supposed to be a beautiful sunny day ended up with downpour. In the past four years Elizabeth had learned that an antsy child became a grumpy child. Unfortunately for her, Tristan was always a bundle of energy, no matter the weather.

Meliodas was with Gilthunder, doing who knows what. Elizabeth had a feeling they were probably giving the new Holy Knights in training hell, even if Meliodas most definitely had more important things to do. She found how rare it was for him to actually be doing his duties as King when he was supposed to be.

She still wouldn’t trade her life for anything in the entire world.

When she looked back up from her book, Tristan had somehow climbed onto the table. She had no idea how he managed to do that, considering the chair had been knocked over and pushed away long ago. 

“Mama, look!” he yelled, beginning to stand up.

In an instant Elizabeth was across the room, lifting him up and walking away from the table. It ended up taking quite a while for her to explain why that was dangerous, the four year old not yet understanding gravity. 

Elizabeth sparingly glanced out the window, hoping the rain would let up. She knew that even if it did everything would be soaked, but at least they could go for a walk. She finally set her book down with a thud, before walking over and once again picking Tristan up.

“Want to go get lunch?” she asked him, already knowing his answer as they left the room.

“Yes!”

She giggled, lifting a hand to wave at the Holy Knights they passed. Tristan copied her movements, oddly excited to be learning manners. Elizabeth was more thankful than confused on that subject, unlike Meliodas.

They were just about to walk into the kitchen when Meliodas himself rounded the corner, still in armor from whatever trouble he was putting the trainees through. Tristan practically jumped out of Elizabeth’s arms, running towards his father with an excited yell.

“Hey! You’re excited,” Meliodas ruffled the boys hair.

“It’s been so boring,” Tristan dragged out his words, earning a reluctant nod of agreement from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, asking one of the cooks to make a sandwich for Tristan. When she walked back out, her son was holding a sword.

Instantly she was running over and plucking the sword out of his hands, yelling, “Meliodas!”

She trusted her husband, but she didn’t know if she’d ever be comfortable seeing a child with a sword, especially not Tristan. Meliodas smiled in that cheeky way of his, grabbing the weapon back from Elizabeth.

“But mama, you guys get to play with swords,” Tristan complained. 

Elizabeth shook her head, “Your father doesn’t _play_ with swords, he uses them to fight. You don’t have to worry about that.”

She tried to keep her tone delicate for Tristan, while also making her point clear to Meliodas that four year olds did not handle swords. Thankfully, the cook came out and handed Tristan the plated sandwich, distracting him.

“Playing with swords is fun,” Meliodas said quietly enough for only her to hear.

All he got in response was a halfhearted shove, as Elizabeth went on to take a seat at the table. Tristan had already dove into his sandwich, happily thanking the cook.

Meliodas joined them, and the three managed to make light of the rainy day. Tristan was only halfway through his sandwich when the door burst open to reveal Howzer, the official Grand Master Holy Knight, not just in title.

“I was downstairs like three minutes ago, don’t tell me something managed to go wrong already,” Meliodas joked.

Howzer didn’t appear panicked, but he didn’t go directly to the king and queen for nothing, so something must have happened. That or he just wanted the cooks to make them something ridiculous again.

“No, not really, but there are six people outside saying that they know you guys personally and want to see you.”

Meliodas laughed, “That happens all the time, just tell them we’re busy.”

Elizabeth stood up, “I’ll come meet with them.”  
She knew Meliodas was probably correct in thinking that it was just someone lying and wanting to meet the famous (or infamous, depending on who you talked to) demon and goddess rulers of Liones, but she prided herself on her manners. 

“They’re an odd bunch, that’s for sure. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were all drunk,” Howzer said, confusion clear on his face.

“I’ll come too, Howzer, can you watch Tristan?” Meliodas stood up, and Elizabeth knew he was now coming for the entertainment.

“Definitely, but, just so you know, they have talking cats. Creepy, kinda like Hawk.”

Elizabeth’s head snapped up, a memory of wizards from what seemed like another world appearing in her head. She tried to mentally recall how many of them went with them to defeat that vampire, but failed to remember due to the years that had passed. 

Meliodas seemed to share the same recognition. She had definitely only met two talking cats in her lifetime, and they were completely unheard of in Britannia. There was only one other place that she had encountered them, but she knew the chances of their old friends coming the long journey to Liones was slim.

Yet, as her and Meliodas walked through the corridors to the gate, she couldn’t help but wonder. It would be nice to see them again.

When they finally got to the doors she saw Jericho standing there, clearly annoyed with whoever was outside. Elizabeth felt bad for them, standing out there in the pouring rain. 

When they finally got over, she couldn’t help the huge smile that broke out on her face. There was a familiar pink man in the front, talking to the blonde woman beside him. She looked short on patience, probably due to standing in the rain. In her arms was a blue cat, who was definitely talking to them. Beside the pink man was a dark haired man, and beside him was a scarlet-haired woman in a suit of armor. On the opposite side of the group was a (much taller than Elizabeth remembered) blue haired girl, with a white cat flying next to her.

Lucy Heartfilia finally looked up and saw Elizabeth, and the silver haired girl was happy to see her old friends expression go from grim to pleased.

“Yo guys, nice to see ya’ again,” Meliodas said from beside Elizabeth.

Jericho moved out of the way, obviously shocked that these people actually knew the king and queen.

“Come in, please,” Elizabeth said, a wide smile spreading across her features.

“I was starting to wonder if we got the kingdom name wrong for where you guys lived,” Lucy said, her voice full of relief.

Elizabeth walked forward and hugged her, not caring that she got wet. She could see Meliodas and Natsu walk up to each other, each of them with competitive grins on their faces.

“Thank you for letting us in, we’ve had quite the journey,” Erza (Elizabeth was almost completely sure that was her name) thanked them.

“Of course, anything for old friends!”

Elizabeth also hugged the others of the group, wondering how long they’d been out there. 

“So, I doubt you guys came all this way just to see us,” Meliodas skipped to the point, rather bluntly.

“We partially took the job because we remembered the name of your kingdom, and that’s where they said to go,” Wendy told them. She had definitely grown up.

“And it pays really well, coming all this way,” Gray quipped.

“I’m glad you did,” Elizabeth told her. 

Brief as their first meeting was, she had been sad to leave. They made a lot of friends over the years, and unfortunately they had to leave most of them. She hadn’t been sure if she’d ever see the members of the Fairy Tail guild again, as optimistic as she typically was about most things.

Eventually, they led them upstairs to get them food and towels to dry off. Elizabeth knew from experience that the journey was long, and they’d flown half the way. She could only imagine how miserable it must’ve been for them, especially Natsu and Wendy with their strange motion sickness.

“I knew you guys were king and queen, but I never imagined such a big castle,” Wendy told them as she ate.

Tristan wasn’t in there when they got to the kitchen, so Elizabeth assumed Howzer took him somewhere to play. She was thankful, eventually they would have to talk about why the Fairies came to Liones. Tristan got bored of the serious conversations rather easily.

“I grew up here,” Elizabeth told them.

“Wow, I grew up rich but this is something else,” Lucy was polite enough to wait until she didn’t have food in her mouth to speak.

“This food is really good,” Natsu, unlike Lucy, said through a mouthful of food.

All of them hummed in agreement to that.

“So, what’s your job that brought you all this way?” Meliodas asked.

“We have to find and bring back a book, about all sorts of magical creatures and types of magic,” Erza answered.

Elizabeth balked. How could any job pay extremely well for a _book_? She knew from Merlin that some books were worth a ton, but still, to go on the week-long trip to cross the ocean for a single book? That was a bit much, even for her standards.

“What’s it called?” Meliodas continued to ask questions.

Instead of answering, Erza pulled out a flyer with the job request.

“We don’t know how to pronounce it,” Gray mumbled.

Both Meliodas and Elizabeth laughed, glancing at the flyer. It was simple, for them at least. With one glance at each other they decided they’d let the Fairies (who strangely enough weren’t even real fairies) question it, settling not to tell them how to pronounce it. They’d probably have a hard time, anyways, so Elizabeth made the choice out of sympathy. Meliodas definitely made the decision for more immature reasons.

“We have a friend who probably has it, if it’s worth that much,” Elizabeth told them.

“I was curious, where are the other Sins?” Wendy asked.

“Oh, I wanna fight Ban!” Natsu shouted, and Elizabeth recalled that the two guys never fought. Considering how similar the Dragon Slayer seemed to her own husband, it was shocking.

“Oh, King and Diane live in the Fairy King Forest, and Ban spends most of his time traveling with his wife and kid. We don’t know where Gowther is, somewhere on his journey,” Elizabeth left out Merlin, considering they never met her.

“I wish we were able to see them after coming all this way,” Lucy said sadly.

“Well, you’ll probably be able to meet one of them when we go to get that book,” Meliodas said with a smirk.

When he said they knew a friend who had the book, Elizabeth did not expect that they’d take the members of ‘Team Natsu’ to Merlin themselves. It did make sense, the Boar Sin wouldn’t trust a couple of random people with one of her books.

Realization seemed to dawn on the fairies what Meliodas was saying, and Lucy smiled, “You’ll take us to get it?”

“Sure, I’ve been kinda bored lately,” Meliodas told her.

Elizabeth knew that wasn’t all true, but chose not to remark on it.

“If we can get someone to watch Tristan,” she told him, instead.

“Who’s Tristan?” Natsu asked, finally finished with his food.

As if on cue, the door opened again to reveal a soaking wet Howzer and perfectly dry Tristan. Elizabeth smiled at the sight of her son, and he ran over to sit between his parents.

“This is Tristan, our son,” Elizabeth said, and Meliodas once again ruffled the boys hair. She was already dreading having to brush it out that night.

“You have a son?” they all asked simultaneously, shocked.

Elizabeth giggled, “He’s four years old, so he wasn’t born when we last met you all.”

“Hi!” Tristan shouted.

Wendy and Carla cooed, and a couple others said hi back to the boy. Elizabeth couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

“Tristan, how would you like to spend a few days with Aunt Margaret and Little Gil?” Meliodas asked. Elizabeth would’ve preferred they put a bit more time into making the decision to go all the way to Camelot.

“Why?” was all the little boy asked.

Tristan didn’t seem to care that there were six pairs of eyes on him, and if he did he certainly didn’t show it. Elizabeth smoothed his hair, earning a couple of whines from the boy when she pulled out some knots.

“We have to help these people find something, like a scavenger hunt,” Meliodas told Tristan.

“I wanna come on the sca-ven-ger hunt!” he tried his hardest to pronounce the word correctly.

Meliodas chuckled, “It’ll only be a few days.”

“I like Little Gil,” Tristan told Team Natsu, turning towards them.

“So are you okay staying with them?” Meliodas asked him.

“We’ll have to make sure they are okay with it,” Elizabeth told them both.

“Yea!” Tristan yelled, though who he was agreeing with was unknown.

That night Elizabeth showed all of Team Natsu to their respective rooms, before settling into her own. It had been so long since she’d even left the kingdom for something that wasn’t diplomatic, so her and Meliodas figured they deserved a break. Even if that break was only for a few days, she had a feeling their old friends would make it very entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure if i'd make a sequel to A New Adventure, but i'm happy i did. i'm planning on only making it about half as long as the previous story, but that may change. i hope you all enjoyed, and i thrive off of comments ;)


	2. With the Kindness in Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth, Meliodas, and the wizards from Fiore prepare for the long journey to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this chapter, so i hope you all do too!

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke with the sun. She knew Tristan would be awake and full of energy soon, and Meliodas had already gotten up. It took her until she was already down the hall to remember their guests.

How could you blame her, it hadn’t been too dramatic of an arrival.

Unlike their entrance into the Fairy Tail guild hall, something Elizabeth still felt bad about.

She probably could’ve made it to the kitchen before remembering the members of Fairy Tail, had it not been for Natsu chasing someone down the hallway. After a moment she saw Gray, and couldn’t help but giggle. They really didn’t have any boundaries, did they?

“I’m so sorry,” Lucy was suddenly beside her.

Unlike Elizabeth, it appeared the wizards had already gotten ready for the day. She was almost embarrassed for her messy appearance, but no one seemed to even notice.

Thankfully, Margaret had already agreed to watch Tristan for however long was necessary. Elizabeth hoped the trip to Camelot wouldn’t take forever, but it wasn’t like they had a giant pig to roam around on anymore. She also had a feeling Meliodas had some other plans for the wizards, which was a much less comforting thought.

Elizabeth made her way to Tristan’s room, which of course wasn’t far from her own. She said her good morning’s to the wizards and pointed them to the kitchen— those dragon slayers really had quite an appetite. Not that she could judge them, her husband and most of the Seven Deadly Sins were like bottomless pits sometimes.

Tristan was an inch away from falling off of his bed when Elizabeth walked in. She laughed quietly to herself and walked towards her son, nudging him. It took a couple of minutes, he truly is a heavy sleeper. He eventually lazily opened his beautiful mismatched eyes, staring up at her. 

“Good morning,” she told him, much more affectionately than she did their guests.

Less than an hour later the two of them finally walked down to the kitchen, fully dressed and awake. Any remaining traces of sleep that lingered to Tristan faded away when he saw the excitement happening in the dining room. 

Natus and Gray were competitively stealing food off of each others plates, and Wendy was scarfing down her food with much less mannerisms than what Elizabeth had seen the day before. Carla seemed to be scolding her for that fact, and Happy was eating a raw fish— Elizabeth didn’t even want to know what they had to do to persuade the cooks to give them a _raw fish_. Lucy looked absolutely fed up with her friends, and Erza was sitting amongst the chaos as if none of it was happening.

They’re definitely still an odd bunch.

Tristan had ran right towards them, distracting every person (and talking cats) from whatever they were doing. They all immediately greeted him happily, and much less formally than he was used to from strangers. As expected, he didn’t mind the change or even acknowledge it. He was so much like his father in that manner it was almost worrying. Elizabeth was about to ask the cooks where Meliodas was, but was dragged into the chaos by Tristan.

It was a very exciting morning.

Eventually, as he always does, Meliodas wandered into the kitchen to join them. Howzer was right behind him, and Elizabeth heard him mention ‘Gilthunder’ and ‘apprentice Holy Knights’.

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure Griamore can have them work harder,” Meliodas said to the worried Grandmaster. 

Elizabeth didn’t question what they are talking about. Howzer finally snapped out of his stressed state and looked up at the guests in the kitchen. None of them had even noticed him, too busy eating their food and messing around with Tristan.

“Wait, these guys weren’t lying that they knew you?” he asked.

“Nope,” Meliodas said, popping the p, “they’re the reason we’ll be gone for a bit.”  
Howzer narrowed his eyes, but his smile stayed, “Great,” he said sarcastically.

“Oh come on, you got this.”

“Easy for you to say, as the king.”

“It’s not that hard.”

Elizabeth understands now, “Howzer, you’ll do great commanding the Holy Knights all on your own.”

“Thanks, but I’m not so sure.”

“You can always go to Gilthunder or Griamore if you truly need help.”

Howzer’s demeanor instantly changed to determined, “No! I’m the Grandmaster, I will do this on my own!”

Elizabeth smiled at his sincerity. She knew he could do this task just fine, he was just stressing unnecessarily. She also knew Gilthunder and Griamore would probably help him (and make fun of him) before he even had to ask for help, but she decided to let him figure that out himself.

When she looked back over, everyone had taken notice of Meliodas and Howzer. Natsu was almost pouting, which surely couldn’t be a good thing.

“I don’t like him,” he said to Lucy, as if everyone couldn’t hear him.

Howzer looked baffled. He probably did his job and tried to push them away when he first encountered them, so it wasn’t all that surprising. No one in the castle was used to someone being so blunt, except for maybe Meliodas, but he didn’t go around saying he didn’t like people. Most of the time. And if he said that, there was typically a reason.

“Howzer!” Tristan climbed onto the table and jumped at the blonde, unaware of the tension in the room.

He caught him, and Elizabeth subtly pointed towards the stairs. They needed to talk about when they’d leave, and how they’d get to Camelot.

“Hey, wanna go look at swords?”

“Yeah!”  
Okay, that was not what she had in mind. Elizabeth really needed to get the word out to absolutely everyone that she didn’t want Tristan playing with swords. Howzer was already walking away, and he’d gotten the boy excited about, so there was no backing out now. Elizabeth trusted Howzer, but she’d still make sure all the Holy Knights knew swords were off limits when it came to Tristan.

“Mornin’ guys,” Meliodas said as he took a seat at the table.

“Thank you for your hospitality, I know some of our group is acting like children,” Erza sent a deadly glare to Natsu and Gray as she spoke.

“Of course! We owe it to you, after all,” Elizabeth smiled at them.

“No problem,” Meliodas said, much more casually.

“So, how far is your friend with the book?” Lucy asked.

“Oh, Merlin is in Camelot! It’s honestly pretty far away, but once we get closer we could see if she’d teleport us,” Elizabeth answered.

“Teleport?” Wendy choked out, her shock evident on her face.

“Such a long distance? Gosh, I forgot how crazy your magic is,” Gray was equally shocked.

He wasn’t wrong, after such a long time without even thinking about Fiore it was easy to forget just how different their countries were. When she thought about it too much it truly felt as if they lived in different worlds. Elizabeth wondered what their equivalent of teleportation magic was, if that even existed in Fiore.

“That would probably work,” Meliodas completely ignored their shock.

“It’s probably the best chance we have of getting there quickly,” Elizabeth told him.

“If that’ll work then we’ll just follow you,” Wendy said.

“It’s pretty obvious we don’t have a clue what we’re doing here,” Lucy laughed.

“I never realized just _how_ different this place really is,” Gray added on.

Elizabeth only laughed at their predicament, feeling bad for them. Of course they went through the same thing years before, but they had a habit of acting like they knew what they were doing no matter where they went. 

Eventually Tristan came back, and Elizabeth and Meliodas brought him to Margaret and Gilthunder’s home. They made sure he got plenty of hugs before they left, and promised to be back as soon as possible.

The plan was to leave by noon, but the question of how they’d travel was still in the air. Elizabeth didn’t want to have to walk for days, and surely no one else did, either. She recalled Wendy and Natsu’s motion sickness however, and really didn’t want to make them have to suffer. She let the question remain unanswered, deciding that they’d answer it soon enough. Maybe they could use healing spells to keep away their sickness.

Elizabeth was excited for the trip, and excited to go on another adventure with the wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i absolutely adore howzer? he's such an underrated character, i'm happy he became the grand holy knight so i have an excuse to write him in more. 
> 
> also, i promise there will be more plot than simply: they go to camelot. get the book. leave.


	3. But Together; So No One is Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth recalls old memories as they finally bring Team Natsu to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally here! i had a very hard time figuring out what to in this chapter and rewrote it multiple times, so i can't say i'm happy with it. i'm sorry for the wait, but i've been pre-writing the chapters because i'll be busy for the next couple of weeks. i'll try to get chapters out quicker, but no promises.

Elizabeth had been listening to Jericho talk about how annoying the wizards were for far longer than she’d like. She had plenty of patience after 3000 years, but the Holy Knight truly loved to complain. Meliodas had been throwing in comments to her rant every once in awhile, and Elizabeth can only hope Tristan doesn’t take after him— in the nicest way possible, of course.

They were waiting for the wizards, who were supposed to be out an hour earlier. Elizabeth was only annoyed for the fact that she would’ve waited longer to drop off her son, but she was doing her best to keep a level head. Not that she’d ever actually be angry at one of the most trusted Holy Knights, who happened to be one of her friends.

Apparently the wizards, especially Natsu (or the ‘pink haired fool’ according to Jericho) had caused more trouble than they let on when they originally arrived. Based on Howzer’s original reaction to them Elizabeth supposes she really shouldn’t be surprised, but it had been awhile since she’d seen the wizards. She’d forgotten a lot of their more brash tendencies. She tended to only focus on the good parts of people, so she supposes it couldn’t be helped. If only Jericho shared the same sentiment.

It was only after thirty minutes that the wizards _finally_ showed up. Jericho left the room almost instantly, wishing them good luck on their journey and promising not to let the kingdom fall apart. 

“So sorry we’re late—“

“I apologize in Fairy Tail’s name for our tardiness,” Erza interrupted Gray, formally answering.

“It’s no big deal,” Meliodas replied carelessly, standing up. He was late to most events anyways, so it was no surprise that he genuinely didn’t mind. Elizabeth and him had waited plenty in their extended lives, so they shared the same idea about being patient.

“Oh, it’s alright! You don’t need to be so formal,” Elizabeth answered with much more care than her partner.

Erza proceeded to kick Natsu and Gray, sending a death glare that almost reminded Elizabeth of Merlin when she was with the Sins.

“Sorry,” Natsu told Elizabeth and Meliodas.

“We didn’t mean to hold you guys up,” Gray mumbled.

Meliodas snickered from behind Elizabeth, before turning and walking towards the door, “We should get going. Merlin hates when I’m late.”

“This is all our fault,” Wendy muttered, though to who she was speaking to was unclear.

“It’s ‘cus the food here is so darn good,” Natsu told her, though everyone heard him.

Elizabeth only smiled, amused at the wizards love for food.

Eventually they finally arrived at the carriage, which Natsu and Wendy paled at. Elizabeth didn’t have the time to search for someone who could cure their sickness, and the doctors they had nearby had no idea. She considered that Merlin might know, but by the time they got there it’d be pointless. Despite wanting to do the impossible, Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel bad. The moment they stepped into the carriage the dragon slayers became horribly sick.

They only wanted to get a few towns over, to the more specific place Merlin preferred to teleport them from. It was only a matter of principle, with the mage understandingly not wanting to transport everyone everywhere. So she told them if they wanted to get to Camelot that she’d teleport them from the specific spot she chose, being a small town that had slowly been flourishing ever since the war ended.

Elizabeth was just thankful she’d transport them at all. She’d always miss Hawk’s mom, no matter the truth behind her very existence. Of course she missed Hawk even more, but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss the luxury of traveling hundreds of miles in less than a day. That was something they definitely took for granted.

While Meliodas and Team Natsu chatted, Elizabeth’s mind was still stuck on Hawk. That happened quite a lot, when she’d wonder how some of their old friends were doing. She hated that Hawk must be all alone in purgatory, most likely suffering. But it was his kindness that led him to want to pay tribute to the brother he never knew, so she wouldn’t feel bad for him.

Even if she desperately wanted to practically beg Merlin to find a way to bring him back.

Thankfully, Lucy broke her out of her thoughts. It appeared Gray and Meliodas were in a conversation, and Elizabeth swore she heard something about dragons, but she quickly decided not to question that. 

“So, how have you been?” Lucy asked, but Erza was also listening intensively.

“Oh, I’ve been great! Ruling a kingdom is harder than the books make it, but we’ve done much more difficult things. Tristan’s also there, which helps.”

“I can only imagine,” Lucy marveled.

“I have experience leading much smaller groups, so I have to agree with Lucy on the idea of running an entire kingdom,” Erza told her. 

Elizabeth wondered what she meant, but Lucy spoke before she could vocalize her questions.

“Yeah, it really is amazing we got to come here. I feel like after so much time I didn’t realize how much I missed you all, even after our short time knowing each other.”

Elizabeth agreed wholeheartedly, but hearing someone else say exactly how she felt was touching. They had plenty of friends in Britannia, most of whom they’d known longer and been through more with than the Fairies-who-aren’t-fairies. Even so, she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading onto her face knowing that even from their few days of interaction, they shared the same sentiment about each other.

“Oh, that’s exactly how I feel. You really know how to put things into words, Lucy. I am curious though, how are you all faring?” she asked.

Poor Wendy seemed to be listening in, even as miserable as she was. Natsu was practically hanging out of the carriage, so Elizabeth doubted he could hear them.

Lucy looked to Erza, as if suggesting that she could answer. The redhead smiled, and Lucy started, “We’ve been good. This is actually the first job all of us have taken together in ages, so even before we got here it all feels kinda bittersweet.”

Elizabeth did not expect that, “Why is that?” 

“I guess we all just had to grow up, we couldn’t just travel as a group our entire lives. Natsu and I still go on jobs a lot, but most of our group is normally split up, unless meeting at the guild hall. This job just happened to pay enough to split, and we all were free for the first time in ages.”

Elizabeth placed her hand over her own heart, understanding that some things had to change. It was sad to hear it out loud, she never imagined Team Natsu not doing things together. She didn’t necessarily know a lot about the group before or after their short first encounter, so she couldn’t picture them not constantly being tied at the hip.

Eventually the conversation died down, and Elizabeth just sat contentedly looking out the window. She knew better than anyone that things changed, but it always has a bittersweet feel to it.

Eventually, Natsu and Wendy were stumbling out, practically kissing the ground in thanks for being out of the carriage. The rest of them were much more formal, simply walking the way to the small building Cain owned.

Back when Merlin first pointed out the location, it was certainly unexpected when it turned out to be inhabited by Melidoas and Elizabeth’s old friend from what was quite literally a past life in Danafor. They found out he wanted to settle down, and somehow Merlin found him and got him to lend them his house for a few minutes every once in awhile.

Meliodas knocked, and the elderly man hugged them both with much more strength than someone of his age should have. Team Natsu seemed horribly confused, but they all managed to be polite and kindly greet him.

They walked into the living room, and Meliodas didn’t even get the chance to finish saying ‘Merlin’ when all nine of them (including the flying/talking cats) were immediately teleported.

All of Team Natsu yelled out, looking frantically at their surroundings. Perhaps they should’ve given them more of a word of warning, but Meliodas’ smirk says that everything he did was intentional.

When Elizabeth finally looked forward and away from the foreigners, she saw two very familiar faces.

Merlin was standing there, holding her Sacred Treasure calmly. Beside her was Arthur, whom they had completely fixed relations with and even donated to his cause of rebuilding Camelot. He was smiling wittingly, even as he took in the strangers.

“Welcome to Camelot,” he told them all, “Been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... what happened to jericho at the end of the seven deadly sins manga? she deserves so much better, so i hope i did her justice. i absolutely ADORE arthur, so expect to see a lot more of him.
> 
> i finally acknowledge the 3000 years in elizabeth and meli's life! i wasn't sure how, because with both of them being relatively positive people i don't think they'd bring it up very often. i squeezed it in here, and it's one of the things i like most about this chapter.
> 
> i tried to imply some things about how Team Natsu progressed into the future, but i left it mostly to the imagination. that's not what i want to be the main focus of the story, but i felt at least some of it had to be included.
> 
> i could talk about how underrated elizabeth and hawk's friendship is for hours, just like everything else i've said here, but this note is long enough already.
> 
> also, fun fact-- the chapter names in this story are lyrics from the English translation of Netsujo No Spectrum, or the original theme song of Seven Deadly Sins. originally in the first story i made the chapter names lyrics from Snow Fairy (from Fairy Tail) as kind of an after thought, but i actually really like how it turned out so did a similar thing here. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed, even if this chapter took awhile to get out! thanks for reading!


	4. Through the Ends of Hope Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Natsu's visit in Camelot begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seven deadly sins season 4 (according to netflix) was just confirmed to get put on netflix dubbed on august 6! is anyone else excited? anyways, enjoy this chapter :D it's very dialogue heavy, so i hope it's still enjoyable.

“Welcome to Camelot,” Arthur announced as if he’d been expecting them, “Been a while.”

Elizabeth smiled, having not expected to see the King of Camelot himself. He spent a long time awfully busy, focusing wholeheartedly on rebuilding the country and controlling his newly-revealed powers.

Merlin helped him with both of those things, and of course Liones donated anything they could spare to assist them. Elizabeth was happy to see the country finally beginning to thrive again, as it once had.

Elizabeth looked away from her Arthur and Merlin, and saw Wendy and Natsu practically a puddle on the floor. Perhaps the teleportation was almost like riding in a vehicle to them? 

“I guess you were expecting us, huh Merlin?” Meliodas asked.

“Of course,” the mage replied, “Though I wasn’t expecting newcomers.”

“Hello! Welcome to Camelot, and any friend of Meliodas and Elizabeth’s is a friend of ours,” Arthur smiled.

Elizabeth hadn’t had the chance to casually talk to Arthur in so long, and it seemed neither had Meliodas.

“Yo Arthur, how’s everything going?”

“Where are we?” Elizabeth heard Gray mumble.

“I wanna die,” Natsu muttered, still slumped on the ground and looking rather green.

“He said we’re in Camelot, you fools. Thank you for your kindness, I hope we’re not intruding,” Erza addressed Arthur directly. Elizabeth shouldn’t have expected anything less.

“Oh, no need to be so formal! It’s nice to meet you,” The man answered.

“Sorry for being so sick like this,” Wendy muttered, beginning to get up.

“No need for apologies. I’m Merlin, who do you all happen to be?”

The Boar Sin seemed more on edge than Arthur, as she so often was. Elizabeth couldn’t blame her, she’d probably feel the same if she were in her position.

“Merlin? The other Seven Deadly Sin?” Lucy’s interest peaked, and she stood up from where she’d previously been helping Natsu. The dragon slayer fell back into a heap on the floor.

“Yes, though the Sins long ago disbanded so I don’t necessarily get called that much anymore.”

“Oh woah, when we first met Gowther he told us about you!” Happy shouted, flying towards her.

Merlin’s forehead scrunched at the talking cat, “You know Gowther?”

“These are the guys from Ishgar we told you about back five years ago, remember?” Meliodas casually asked.

Merlin nodded, clearly understanding. Elizabeth took the chance to look around, and noticed they were in the main room of the castle. It was spacious, and looked much different than she remembered. It was as if every time she came to the kingdom things improved from how they had been previously. She was glad.

Despite being older, Arthur was still himself. He hadn’t changed much, even after being killed once and reawakening as the ‘King of Chaos’. Elizabeth didn’t refer to him as that, because in her mind he was still the King of Camelot. She didn’t want to have a bad reputation as the king if people found out how powerful he truly was. He didn’t necessarily hide it, but Elizabeth wasn’t going to be one to spread rumors, even if she knew firsthand that they were true.

“I don’t remember?” Arthur asked, even if he probably hadn’t even been informed of their long journey.

“We’re Fiore’s best team of wizards!” Natsu shouted, miraculously healed from his sickness. Elizabeth knew Merlin was the cause of that. Happy’s mixed look of shock and confusion showed that he definitely did not know of the mage’s powers.

Arthur’s face only twisted in confusion more, having no idea what that meant.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Merlin, we’ve heard about you,” Lucy said, instead of helping to clear Arthur’s confusion.

“Same to you, though I didn’t expect to ever see you in person.”

“Neither did we, believe me,” Erza answered before Lucy could.

“I’m so confused…” Arthur muttered.

Elizabeth giggled, watching the scene in front of her unfold. Meliodas might as well have kicked back with some popcorn, for how clearly entertained he was. Elizabeth elbowed him, but he only smirked. It would be helpful for him to explain to everyone in the room what was happening, but _why in the world would he do that_? Elizabeth rolled her eyes knowingly at him.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr, I’m Wendy. Sorry you’re so confused, but about five years ago we met some of the Sins and Elizabeth when they came to visit us where we live.”

Elizabeth didn’t hide her surprise at hearing Wendy, whom she still thinks of as a child, be the mature one to explain everything. Of course she was always mature, but she truly had grown up.

“Yeah, and now we’ve taken a job for our guild to come get a fancy book or something, and Meliodas said you’d have it,” Gray finished explaining.

They certainly weren’t the ones Elizabeth expected to explain everything, but she didn’t have her hopes up about anyone helping poor Arthur get a grasp on the situation. She was prepared to explain herself. Once again, Merlin nodded, quirking her head to the side slightly. Neither Elizabeth, Meliodas, or Arthur had any doubt she knew exactly where every book was and would have no trouble locating it.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Arthur said blankly before perking up, “Well, if you came from so far away you better make the most of your stay here! We’re still building a lot, but we can proudly say we have plenty of food for the first time in ages!”

Natsu’s head inevitably perked up at the mention of food, but Meliodas spoke instead, “I could eat.”

“It wasn’t that long of a trip, you know,” Elizabeth told them all.

“It seems as if our teammates stomachs are bottomless pits sometimes,” Carla told her.

The white cat had been mostly quiet during the trip, except for her chastising or remarks to remember the rules, which Elizabeth supposed was how she always was. Happy had also been his typical chipper self.

“I can’t blame them,” Meliodas told the cat, surprising everyone that he even heard her. Most of the group hadn’t even heard what she said, however, so their surprise was from a different standpoint.

Arthur led them all to the kitchen, the most frequent place Elizabeth seemed to be lately. She wondered how Tristan was, and if he’d eaten dinner yet.

Merlin came with them, definitely to find out about the book they were searching for. Elizabeth didn’t want to say it, but she wasn’t even sure the mage would let them take it. Merlin could be pretty possessive of her books at times, if she thought they were valuable enough. Elizabeth initially assumed the book must be ridiculously valuable for Team Natsu to come all the way from Ishgar to retrieve it, especially with the large price they all kept hinting at. That was before she remembered how different their worlds were, and she could only imagine how much money one of Fairy Tail’s books would be in Liones. It could be something completely worthless to the ‘Fairies’, but to Elizabeth it would probably be incredible.

Elizabeth was just hoping that the book wasn’t insanely valuable to Merlin, otherwise they’d never get it. She was also hoping that if it did happen to be valuable to her, the wizards wouldn’t try something foolish to steal it. They seemed pretty honorable, but they could also be shortsighted sometimes. Merlin was not someone to be shortsighted about.

An hour later they had all eaten, and Arthur and Lucy had gotten into a very in depth conversation about stories. Merlin still hadn’t asked the name of the book, so Elizabeth assumed she was letting Arthur enjoy himself. Being so busy, he probably doesn’t get to simply take a break very often. The mage doesn’t exactly have any other reason for not skipping straight to the point.

Elizabeth had missed Merlin, even after everything she had done in order to awaken Chaos. She couldn’t exactly hold a grudge on her friend, as expected as it would be. She didn’t want to waste her time hating a good person, especially when that friend was just trying to further her own knowledge. Even if her tactic to figure it out was practically a betrayal, that didn’t mean she never cared about them. 

Meliodas could make conversation with Merlin, but it was clear he wasn’t as relaxed around her as he once was. No one else noticed that small fact besides Elizabeth. King and Diane could hardly stand being near her for long periods of time, feeling completely betrayed by their fellow Sin. Ban could act as nonchalant as he wanted, but he hardly spoke to the mage anymore. Gowther didn’t show much emotion about the situation after the fact, but he wasn’t too expressive to begin with. 

Elizabeth supposed she just couldn’t understand, as she wasn’t a Sin (not that she minds). She knew Merlin for so long, but she couldn’t share their feelings. She didn’t ponder about it very often.

“How have you been, Merlin?” she chose to ask, walking towards the mage. 

What had happened was years behind them, so they were long past mentioning it in conversation. Most of her old friends were just much less comfortable around her, but Elizabeth felt no need for that. Merlin wouldn’t hurt her, that was for sure.

“Pretty good, I haven’t had to do too many renovations myself lately.”

“I’m glad. I’m happy you get to meet these wizards, I’m not sure we ever did a good job explaining our trip to Fiore.”

“Yes, well, it’s hard for most people to explain a whole different form of magic. It is peculiar, but they all seem nice.”

“Of course!”

“Do you know anything about this book they want to retrieve?”

“Not exactly, just that they didn’t even know how to say the title. It is in the demon language, so I suppose that makes sense though.”

“That’s interesting,” Merlin thought about it.

“I can have them show you the job flier,” Elizabeth began to walk back towards the table.

“Yes, that would be helpful.”

The mage followed Elizabeth, and she was mentally crossing her fingers that she’d recognize it and be happy to give it away. It would be a shame if their friends came all this way for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arthur pendragon is the love of my life.
> 
> also! i'm incapable of not making a horribly long note so i have to add this; i just realized there is only four chapters left, so either the number will be increased or chapters will be much longer to finish this story in that small area. i'm actually disappointed that i haven't really put anything that interesting into this story, and i am sorry. i didn't want this to have too much heavy plot and wanted it to mostly be fluff, but i have been lazy and making all of the chapters a little over 1k words. i'm going to make them longer from now on! thanks for reading <3


End file.
